A Series of Illogical Events
by Miss Novella
Summary: An attempt at the ever popular 'OC falls into Middle Earth'. Landon and Layla Summers find themselves left in the wilderness after their elder brothers funeral. Only to find that they aren't in Canada anymore. Too bad there aren't any ruby slippers around. Rated T for language.


Pacing between two trees, Layla sighs irritably as she turns to her twin, "You're sure that you don't know anything about this Landon?"

Landon shakes his head with a frustrated frown. Running his hand through his short chocolate brown mohawk with matching irritation he replies, "Sorry, sis. I don't know anything at all, and I'm not bullshitting you. I swear."

Pausing and looking at her younger brother her ocean blue eyes narrow critically, "If this is a prank I'm not forgiving you for this. I have obligations that I must attend to, and who knows how long we've been stuck out here. Everyone will be upset with me."

"You're more worried about your internet friends than our survival! Damnit Lala, you should be more serious about this."

Huffing, she crosses her arms, "I've read books about this sort of thing, I'm sure we'll be fine. We just need to find a water source and from there we can find our way back to civilization. Until then I'm sure your cadet training will be sufficient enough to allow us to survive, Landon."

Waving his hand in surrender Landon nods in agreement, "Well let's get going, we're burning daylight."

Layla reaches out and grasps her twins hand, silently offering her support. They both exchange smiles before continuing through the woods. The two brunettes keep a careful eye on their surroundings as they cautiously travel south.

Kneeling down after about half an hour, Landon grins towards his sister who is fixing the bright blue ribbons that had fallen out of her twin tails during their walk, "Look, Lala. Deer tracks. Animals usually stay near water so if we follow these then eventually-"

"-We'll find water. Not to mention the plant life around here is more lush than it was back then." Layla finished for her brother with a smile, "What are we waiting for? Let's continue."

With renewed spirits the duo follow the deer prints, hands entwined. After another hour of walking, which has Layla slightly panting they come to a large river. With a frown Layla looks at it with suspicion, "The only river this large around home is so muddy the water is brown. I don't understand how this could be."

Crossing his arms Landon glances around again, "Chances are we're still in Canada, since we have most of the world's fresh water. I couldn't think of a river like this close to home, so it's best to assume we're in uncharted territory."

"At least this terrain is familiar to Canada. We could had been dropped in the desert after all." Layla points out as she crouches near the river bank, examining the quality of the water.

"Or Antarctica," Landon says with a grin as he starts looking around for useful items.

Standing and turning towards her brother Layla starts laying out everything she has on her, "Let's take inventory, Landon. Bring your stuff out here too."

Dumping his backpack on to the ground beside Layla's neatly organized items he laughs sheepishly as they start going through everything. Standing to observe the objects, Layla starts writing them down in a notebook and quietly listing them out loud, "Two empty water bottles, two granola bars, an energy drink, three textbooks, swiss army knife, a thermos, a package of 20 lollipops, our phones and headphones, your gym clothes, three notebooks, an assortment of pencil crayons, markers, and pens, your smartwatch, my regular watch, my laptop, band aids, cotton balls, hair elastics, pads, my extra pair of glasses, two deodorants, a pack of gum, make up wipes, lip gloss, our *Magic the Gathering decks, my hairbrush, stapler, glue stick, laptop charger, two phone chargers, two wall plugs, and lastly your extra sweaters."

Thoughtfully Landon nods, "Not bad, not bad. We could have a lot less than we do now. Okay, hand over that watch of yours sissy. We'll see if we can start a fire with it. Let's put all this stuff back into our bags and find some wood to burn and a good place to set up camp."

The twins quickly gather everything up and stuff it back into the bags. Layla, armed with a black sharpie marks the trees as they go deeper into the woods to find wood to burn. After a hour of carting a sufficient amount of wood for the night back to the river bank they take a break and eat their granola bars.

Leaning against the tree, Landon sighs as he stares into the late afternoon sky. He clenches his fists and scowls darkly, "When I find out who did this.."

"We will take legal action and have them imprisoned," Layla interrupts, looking somewhat stern, "I don't want you to get in trouble if you act rashly."

Landon snorts as he stands up, pulling Layla with him, "Are you sure you want to be a shrink when you get older Lala? I'm pretty sure you would make an excellent lawyer."

"I don't want to be a therapist, brother dear. I want to be sociological scientist." Layla corrects teasingly, "We don't help people, we study them! Much more interesting."

Groaning, Landon sighs as he pulls his sister towards the knee high pile of wood they had gathered, "Spare me the explanation, I'm sure you would love to tell me why you find people so fascinating but we have things that have to get done before night fall, o studious one."

Childishly sticking her tongue out at him she starts examining the willow branches as he begins to set up a fire pit. She bends one of them, testing the flexibility. Looking back at her brother who is dismantling her watch she calls, "We might be able to weave these together to make a temporary shelter of sorts. I read about a boy who did that once."

Not looking up from his fiddling, Landon tosses his pocket knife to her, "Cut off a few branches and see what you can do."

Gracefully catching the knife, Layla starts cutting off branches of the willow tree, "Do we have anything that can be used to tie things together? Maybe we could rip up your gym clothes or something."

Using the glass of the watch over top a small pile of leaves, twigs, and bark, Landon waits patiently for it to catch fire while replying, "Sure, that's fine. Just make sure not to be wasteful, we don't want to misuse anything."

The brunette nods in understanding as she continues to add to her growing pile of willow branches, "I agree. We'll also have to come up with some way for more food. After I'm done weaving these branches I'll go look for berries or fruit."

As the small pile of twigs start to catch fire Landon gives a small shout of victory. Quickly he leans forwards to lightly blow the flames, spreading them to more twigs. He starts feeding it more tiny branches before nodding at his sister, "Just be sure to mark your path and don't go too far."

Layla does a mockful salute before abandoning her willow branches to search for food. Making her way through the wooded area, she marks each tree with a black square the size of her thumb nail. Quietly she mutters, "Don't want to end up like *Hansel and Gretel." Carefully making her way through the woods, her eyes light up as a raspberry bush comes into view. Pulling the thermos out of her bag she starts filling it with berries, being sure to not drop a single one onto the ground. Focused on collecting the berries, Layla did not notice the orc sneaking up on her. At least not until it blundered and snapped a branch, at which Layla spun around in alarm.

Seeing the malformed being Layla quickly stood from her kneeling position and started backing away, on the verge of fleeing back to her brother. Her eyes widen as she takes in the leather armor, sword, and the sneer directed towards her.

Flight or fight?

Layla turns tail and flees from the orc in terror, knowing that fighting would be futile without a weapon. At least with her brother they would outnumber it. Running is the logical choice, and Layla would never regret choosing reason over heroism. _She isn't a hero._

As she sprints through the woods she is surprised when she hears a deafening thud from behind her. Skidding to a halt she turns and looks back. Her pursuer has fallen to the ground, three arrows sticking out of it's back. Her gaze travels upwards, to three men. At least she thinks men, as despite their long hair they have a distinctly masculine aura.

Without bothering to wait for them to approach she starts racing back towards camp, not stalling in the slightest when the three call out to her in an unrecognizable language. The three of them follow her, still calling out in that bell like language. Upon returning to the river bank, Layla rushes to Landon, "There are people following me, Landon! I'm sorry for leading them back here, but…"

He shakes his head, gripping his twins hand, "Don't worry about it Lala, it's fine." Pulling out the swiss army knife he flicks the blade open and takes a defensive stance in front of his sister, who picks up one of the willow branches she had cut off the tree earlier.

Just then the three eerily beautiful men burst into the clearing, instantly pausing at the sight of siblings. The two brunette strangers are also twins, their faces complete mirrors of each others. The blond man gave Layla the distinct feeling that he has been through way too much for a single person.

Landon shifts back a bit, eyeing their blades cautiously as they approach. Narrowing his eyes the younger sibling glares at the three approaching males while brandishing his pocket knife threateningly, "Go away! I don't know what you want but just leave, we don't want any trouble."

"I am thankful for your timely rescue but my brother and I wish to be left to our solitude." Layla says as she steps out from behind her brother, instead standing beside him.

The three exchange glances before the blond one steps forwards and replies in English, "Forgive us for startling you, my Lady. We merely wished to see if the orc had harmed you."

"Orc?" Landon asks with confusion, "Orc's don't exist. Don't be ridiculous. Are you guys LRPGing or something?"

With a slight frown Layla replies, "It's either they killed a malformed madman who was trying to kill me or an… An orc. Which should not exist."

Landon looked at her in horror, gripping her with his free hand, "Someone tried to hurt you?! Who was it? I'll ruin them!"

Layla entwines their hands, keeping a wary eye on the strangers, "He's dead now, Lanlan. I'm fine."

Landon scowls before turning back to the three men who had been silently observing their conversation. With a shrug he returns to feeding the campfire as the confrontation had not happened. Following her brother's example, she turns to her saviors with a small smile, "Do you want to join us for awhile?"

A moment later the three men are sitting on a log directly across from Landon, uncomfortably glancing at each other as said male pokes at the fire. Layla sighs in annoyance as her brother careful avoided the gazes of the three across from him. Lightly smacking the back of his head she hisses, "We have company! I am sure Mother taught you better than this."

"Lala, you're so mean," Landon protests as he drops the stick he is holding and moves his hands up to protect his head and says thoughtlessly, "Didn't big brother tell you to stop being so serious?"

Landon and Layla both freeze. The elder sister looks away with a faint frown with her brother facepalms with a long suffering sigh, "I'm sorry Layla, I didn't mean to bring that up."

With a sigh of her own Layla reaches for her twins hand before smiling back at him, then pulls him up to face the newcomers. The two exchange glances and then bow with matching mischievous smiles, "I'm Landon Summers and this is-"

"Layla Summers. 'Tis an honour to make your acquaintance." Layla finishes for him.

The other pair of twins and their blond companion rise from the log. With practiced coordinated grins the second pair of twins sweep into an exaggerated bow and say in unison, "We are Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Elrond the Half Elven."

Looking mildly amused Elrohir leans forwards as if telling a secret, "And our companion is Glorfy, the Balrog Slayer!"

'Glorfy' glares at the brunet before replying, "My name is Glorfindel, please excuse these idiots antics. You were not so swift to say such things when you were in your hero worshiping phases, 'Ro, 'Dan."

In mild confusion Layla tilts her head, "What is a Balrog, Mr. Elrohir?"

Elladan chokes at how the girl had addressed his brother as Glorfindel replies with a semi serious tone, "A Balrog is a Maia, fallen into darkness and corrupted by Melkor and his servant, Sauron."

Eyebrows furrowing, Layla's expression of confusion only deepens as Landon asks the questions for her, "What the hell is a Maia? Or a Melkor, or this Sauron thingy?"

"Perhaps we are further from home than we had first assumed," Layla says with a slightly anxious expression, "Tell me, Mr Glorfindel, have you ever heard of a place called Canada?"

Glorfindel shakes his head and replies, "Is that the name of your village?"

Layla pales.

* * *

*LARPing: Live Action Role Playing

*Hansel and Gretel: A children's story about two siblings abandoned in the forest unable to find their way back home.

*Maia: Servants of the Valar. Much like lesser angels I suppose if one were to relate them to Christianity.

*Valar: They could be considered like arch angels I suppose, who work under Eru or Illuvatar.

*Eru/Illuvatar: Basically Arda's 'God'.

*The book referenced is called Hatchet. It's about a boy who is the sole survivor of a plane crash and survives on his own for a couple months in (coincidentally) Canadian wilderness.

*Cadets: Landon is apart of Sea Cadets.

* * *

Okay that's it for the first chapter! I'm not sure when I'll get around to updating this as I have a couple of other stories on the go, but I normally decide what to update next based on the amount of reviews I get. I just made this on the top of my head so I haven't really planned much for it unlike my 'Project Snow' which has much more extensive planning even though I haven't started writing it yet. Anyways, I hope this is up to your standards everyone.


End file.
